seulement humain
by AfterTheFall
Summary: Chpater 2 is finally up, kids!!
1. Chpater 1

A/N: Hey all!! This is my first Alias fic. Sorta, I've started incorporating "Alias" into some of my charmed ones, but I need to get an alias fic out!! I have so many scenes playing round in my head, I need to get them out!! BTW, Charmed will probably make an appearance in this. I just can't help myself..(  
  
So, I'm writing this now basically because I can't do anything else. Me and a mate where mucking around at lunch today..and I accidentally kicked him a little harder than I should, and wearing a skirt, I was more worried about it going up than hitting him where I should have…hehe…my shin got his knee and now I can't walk without pain….I am such a baby.(But really, this bruise takes up half of my lower right leg…anyways…  
  
  
  
Seulement Humain.  
  
1 Part 1  
  
" Puisque vous avez été allés "  
  
He stood in the dark warehouse, his eyes raking over her slump body. She sat on the old desk, her legs swaying. Her head bowed down. She was aware what he was doing. She tilted her head, and looked out of the corner of her eyes at him, her loose hair dangled over her face. Even in the dark, he thought she was beautiful. She too, thought he was gorgeous. But the feelings between the too would never be resolved. Not in the near future. They would live and work alongside each other for years to come, but feelings will never be uttered to the other – their love, and passion would remain unrequited.  
  
"You sure your ok?" He asked, breaking the silence.  
  
She took her eyes of him and nodded, "Nothing I can't handle"  
  
He moved closer to her, and she lifted her head, and now looked directly into his green eyes.  
  
"Really Vaughn. I'm ok. Trust me" She smiled.  
  
He knew that no matter how much he pushed, she would only tell him when she wanted to. And not one moment before.  
  
"So. This weekend, are you doing anything?" He kicked himself as soon as he asked the question, realizing what it would really be asking.  
  
Sydney laughed a little, "Umm….I'm suppose to go to the convention center at Sharkies. High School reunion" She cringed. Sharkies was a huge club in LA.  
  
Vaughn smiled, "And I take it your not looking forward to it?"  
  
"That would be a bit of an understatement" She answered, sliding off the table, "Lets just say, High School wasn't exactly a highlight.."  
  
"Really? Why not?", Vaughn loved it when their meetings took a personal twist. Sydney did as well. They both hated the counter-mission run downs. Screw protocol. They wanted a relationship outside of their jobs.  
  
"I wasn't little miss popular.." She blushed, bowing her head, "The complete opposite actually. I hated High School. I did then, and still do now"  
  
"You? Un popular? Why do I have trouble seeing that?" He laughed, genuinely, "I always thought you'd have guys lining up for you. You do now"  
  
"Yeah, but their lining up to get a chance to kill me, Vaughn." She half joked. It was true, many would have queued for the chance to take out the infamous Sydney Bristow. With a family history she had inherited, and a reputation she had earnt it wasn't a surprise. "I guess I still kinda feel like they have something over. It'll be just like High School. You didn't happen to be popular in High School, did you? Coz if you were, you have no idea how I feel.."  
  
"Woah! Am I hearing right? Super Double Agent Spy Sydney Bristow, scared of some old High School peers?" He laughed, avoiding the later question.  
  
She playfully hit him, "Don't Vaughn, It's not funny!" She laughed as the 2 began to playfully fight. He'd push her. She'd hit him. The fell to the ground. They laughed.  
  
She was pinned beneath him, but wasn't fighting him. Their eyes locked. His lips came down, and she rose a little.  
  
But both broke away at the last second. They knew the repercussions that followed. And the act would do nothing but confirm everyone's allegations that they were too "Emotionally Attached" that they both adamantly denied.  
  
"Sorry…Je Suis Désolé. Je ne devrais pas avoir…" Vaughn mumbled. It was a reaction to convert to French when he was caught off guard.  
  
"Sorry..um..I should. I should go…" Sydney replied, equally as confused at Vaughn. Vaughn didn't try to stop her, he just stood up and watched her leave. He hated himself at times like this. He loved her. He hated the feelings of confusion. Love tends to do that, you know. Screw with you until there is nothing left. That's what happened to Jack Bristow. Love had done a real number on him.  
  
  
  
Sydney dropped her wallet and keys on the coffee table before heading into the kitchen. Her encounter with Vaughn was pretty typical. However, not matter how may times things like that happened, she was always left confused and emotionally messed. She taken a walk, and only just got home.  
  
"Syd! Your home!" Francie exclaimed, hugging her room mate, "So whats happening tonight Syd? You going or what?"  
  
"Umm…I don't think so. Francie, I'm tried. I don't want to.." Sydney whined.  
  
"Syd, you have to!" Francie replied, putting her arm around her shoulder.  
  
"No, Francie. I'm not in the mood to hear everyone from School tell me how successful they are. I..I don't want it.." Sydney said, sadness evident in her voice.  
  
"Ok..oh, by the way. There was this. Someone left it.." Francie said, handing Sydney a blank envelope. She stood next to Sydney expectantly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, are you going to open it or what? I wanna see what it says.." She smiled.  
  
Sydney laughed at Francie, "Umm..how about no.." she said, with the envelope held above both their heads.  
  
"Fine. If your going to keep these things from me.." Francie answered, playing around. Sydney just laughed at her room mate as she left the room. Sydney opened the envelope, a bit wary of what it may contain. It was a small piece of paper, with a message scrawled over it..  
  
Je suis désolé au sujet d'aujourd'hui. Mais ce soir. Allez. Vous ne le regretterez pas. Vous prouverez à eux quelle personne merveilleuse et belle vous êtes devenus. Vous pourriez même obtenir un vist d'un bon ami.  
  
Amour toujours  
  
Your Guardian Angel.  
  
Vaughn often sent her these kind of letters. Always signed the same. It was risky, sure. It was also immensly sweet. And made her day. He always sent them in French, and signed them "Your Guardian Angel" He wanted her to go tonight. He also said he might make an appearance. Just the thought of that made her want to go. Just to see him.  
  
  
  
She'd dressed a little, much like she has at Slone's diner. She looked Pretty, and innocent. Unlike she had on so many SD-6 missions. She entered Sharkies through the bar. She'd visited here before, with Francie and Will, and other College buddies occasionally. Of all the missions she'd ever carried out. And all the next-to-impossible escapes she'd made, she never thought she'd feel inferior to people whose asses would easily be kicked by her.  
  
"Syd! How are ya?" Asked Nathan. He was one of the many barmen that Sydney knew in here.  
  
"Ah..I'm ok..how about you?" She asked, taking a seat at the bar, "Reunion.."  
  
"Ah..right." He said,pouring her Bourbon and Coke, "If it's the group in the Convention room, you turned out a lot better than most" He joked with her.  
  
"Well,as much as I'd like to sit down here with you all night, Nath, I better get up there and get this over with" she said, sculling down the Jim Bean, and laying some spare change on the bar.  
  
"On the House Syd. Just remember, there's a seat down here for you if you want it" He offered. He'd seen a few of the people here for the reunion. They were all dickheads.  
  
She climbed the stairs and entered the room. It was pretty low key. Nothing like any party she'd been to for a while.  
  
"Sydney? Sydney Bristow?" She knew that voice. She Loathed that voice. It belonged to Kathleen Gregory. The girl who had plauged her high school years.  
  
Syd, Your paid to lie and fake everything…This should be easy….  
  
"Hi..Kathleen.." Sydney said, spinning round.  
  
"You've changed a lot since school!" Sydney didn't know whether or not to take it as a complement.  
  
"Thanks.." Sydney replied, not sure what to say.  
  
Kathleen plunged into a story about her oh-so-perfect life. All Sydney could say was she worked at a bank, and was a post-graduate at University.  
  
Whilst deep in her story, Sydney felt someone close behind her. Too close.  
  
"je n'étais jamais populaire à l'école" He whispered in her ear. It was Vaughn.  
  
Kathleen turned to him, not noticing he was paying all his attention to Sydney.  
  
"Well Hi. How are you?" Kathleen flirted.  
  
Sydney slowly turned, "pourquoi ai-je tellement l'ennui croire cela?" was her response. She smiled. He smiled. Kathleen fumed. She was use to being the center of attention, and was pretty upset when it didn't happen. "Why are you here? You shouldn't…"  
  
"Sssshh" He hushed her, placing his finger to her lips, "I have good news. 3 weeks Sydney. That's all we have left"  
  
She knew what he was talking about. Her eyes widened. "Really?" She wanted to hug him..tell him how happy she was, but it was too dangerous. Not now they were so close.  
  
Around them, people screamed. Bullets where shot. They were oblivious until someone ran at Sydney, "Get down now!" Yelled a man in a ski mask, holding a rifle. Sydney complied, Vaughn was thrown roughly to the opposite side of the room. Both asked each other what the hell was going on…  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry, a bit rushed at the end…hey, it's midnight! Anyways, pls R+R!! 


	2. Chpater 2

Wow!! Finally updating.. :) Maybe I should get sick more often; it gives me time to write. Anyways, Sorry about the wait. Hope you enjoy! BTW, I started writing this before the season final, so, while Irina is still 'the man', Sydney doesn't find out the same what :)

****

**Chapter 2. **

****

It happened so fast, that nobody had time to think. Sydney scanned the room, in search of her handler. Finally, she found him. He was bleeding. It took all of her self-control not to run to his side, to make sure he was OK. While she could see it was his upper arm, and in all likelihood, only a flesh wound, it didn't stop her worrying. 

Of her former school peers, many were in shock, many also in tears. That fact the Sydney seemed so calm was a bit of a surprise to a few around her.

Sydney forced herself to take her eyes of Vaughn, in search of, firstly the ringleader of the attack, and how much backup they had, and secondly, a quick an easy escape route. Or, at least a way to contact her father for help if escape was impossible. 

Her first matter was quickly solved. The ringleader appeared to be Philip Martyn, one of their high school peers. He was a bit of a loner in school, although was very intelligent. Sydney just prayed that the scene before her had nothing to do with her.

Philip shooting his gun into the air soon silenced the sounds of small murmurs and muffled tears. "Now, I'd appreciate a bit of quite" he spoke, "But I guess you are all wondering why I have done this?" he asked, rhetorically, gun still in hand, "Well, that answer is simple" He paused, scanning the room, "Someone in this room is worth quite a lot of money, if I were to turn them over to the right people" 

Sydney's eye's jumped back to Vaughn, where his eyes met hers, both feeling trepidation

"No, you know who you are.." Philip taunted.

Sydney thought she could just play innocent, but if he started killing people, she knew she'd have to drop the façade. 

Philip's goons walked round the room, kicking a few people, "Come on. We can do this the easy way. Or we can do it the hard way. Really, it's up to you" 

"Come on Phil. If you want money, I can get you money. Just, just let us go" the voice came from Joshua Granger, who was now a top stockbroker. 

"Ah, Josh. So naïve, you are" Philip smiled, walking over to him, "But the money I'm going to get from this job? It makes you look like your living on welfare. Plus, watching another person in immense pain, Joshua, money can't buy that joy"

_What a sick, twisted bastard._ Sydney thought, and made no attempts to hide her abhorrence of this man in question.

"What's wrong, Syd?" He asked, turning to face her, "I bet you have never seen anyone in excruciating pain. Stupid, little girl" he laughed, kicking her in the stomach, "Now! Will the person in question, please come forward. Or, I start killing off your peers"

The room did not move. The goons circled like vultures, ready to attack. "No takers?" Philip asked, pointing the gun at Ross McInnes's head. 

"Wait! I'm here, OK. Don't shot" Sydney spun around to see Kathleen, her nemesis from her high school days, standing in the centre of the room. 

Philip moved his gun away from Ross's head, and looked in the direction of Kathleen.  "You know, Kathy, when I found out who you worked for, I was surprised to say the least. So, Kath, how long have you been working for K-Directorate?"

"3 years"

"3 Years, huh? Long time. Do you go out on field Op's?"

"What has that go to do with anything?"

"I'll take that as a No. Now, before I hand you over to a lovely little rouge group, run by the infamous 'the man', what happened to the rambaldi manuscript after Tunisia?" 

"I..I can't tell you that"

"But you can Kathy. You can, and you will" 

Sydney was, of cause, listening intently to the conversation, but trying to not to draw attention to herself. 

"Or what?" Sydney could tell that while Kathy may have worked in K-Directorate for 3 years, she was still very naïve. Probably due to the fact she had never run a field Op. 

"Well, I have ways of making people talk" he smirked. He pulled out his gun and shot her left kneecap. "Now, what happened to the manuscript?" he asked again.

"SD-6…they, they got it somehow. I don't know how, but they did. It's within SD-6, somewhere" Sydney now saw _why_ she didn't run field Op's. Anyone that could fold so easily was a liability, and she found herself wondering why K-Directorate would want the fact that SD-6 intercepted the book kept a secret. 

"Thank You. Now sit. Someone will be here to pick you up soon" He ordered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

20 minutes passed before Philip's business associates came to pick up their package. To large, burly men walked into the hall, followed by a shorter, thinner, yet still well built, man, with striking blue eyes, and blonde hair. As soon as Sydney saw his face, she panicked.

"I am Mr Sark, director of Operations for the man" Sark spoke first, "I believe you have something that may be of interest to my employer, Mr Martyn"

"Yes. She is over there." Philip pointed Kathleen out, rather proud of himself.

"She's shot" Sark pointed out the obvious.

"Yes..well, I ah, umm.. I had to keep her under control"

"Mr Martyn, I thought we had an agreement" 

"And we do, Sark, we do"

"My employer will not be impressed"

Philip was starting to cower a little. Rumours had spread about what happens to people who 'upset' the man. 

Sark motioned for one of his henchmen to tie Kathleen's hands and take her to the van waiting outside. He stepped back, and scanned the room. First he saw Vaughn. His eyes darted around the room, until the fell on Sydney. "Why Miss Bristow, we meet again" he smiled, as he approached her. Sydney jumped to her feet, ready to fight Sark if the need arose. 

"What do you want?" she questioned harshly.

"Now, no need to get all snappy." He smirked, "I believe my employer would like to see you"

"What would Khasanio want with me?" she asked sceptically.

"Well, even is Alexander was 'the man', I'm sure I could some up with many reasons for him wanting to, 'speak' with you, holding the positions you do. But Mr Khasanio is not the man, Miss Bristow"

"Then who is?" she asked, getting more confused by the second.

"I believe you already have met her, Miss Bristow" he smirked. The colour drained from Sydney's face. She knew exactly whom he was talking about. "Probably changed a little since you last saw her, mind you"

"I don't believe you" she stated, although it was to convince herself more than anything. 

"You don't have to. She will be here shortly. You can see for yourself."

TBC..


End file.
